


Home Late

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Demon's Souls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: Garl and Astraea discover a new aspect of their sex life. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little smutfic in-between, just to mix it up from the Skyrim crossover a little. Same continuity as An Angel, A Devil and Two Angry Men, though it's not needed to read that one. It's modern AU smut, that's it.

Garl was late.

Astraea quietly observed that fact with great displeasure. It was nearing midnight and there was still no sign of him. Not even a phone call, to indicate around which time he would be home.

She was sitting on the bed of their tiny house apartment, the curtains to the living room opened as she watched the TV from the bed. Not that she much cared for what was on: celebrity chefs screaming at bad restauranteurs was something she’d seen a million times before. Her thoughts were with her boyfriend and what on earth took him so long.

Of course, she knew where he was. At a company outing with all the colleagues he worked with, celebrating their recent successes. Still, because she had little to no interest in talk about weightlifting or crossfit, especially not the latter, she had remained home.

She also didn’t mind that some of his colleagues were female and attractive at that. She trusted Garl and she knew all of his female friends. They were nice enough people, the type who went to a gym neither to flirt or court, and practically all of them already had husbands or boyfriends of their own to go back home to. 

No, her frustration with her boyfriend not being there was for a far more banal reason. The kind she wouldn’t have even dared acknowledge a few years ago. It was simply that right now, she was very, very horny.

She almost laughed at herself when she said it out loud. The good little religious girl with the purity ring was clearly dead now. Of course, she and Garl “falling off the wagon” at the Boletarian Prayer Camp had been the end of her innocence physically, but it had taken a good while after that to accept that she was a sexual being. She actually enjoyed having sex and definitely had needs that required taking care of.

Garl was a good lover too. Both of them had been virgins the first time they slept together and while it had been a nice but also strange and sticky experience, he’d improved a lot since then. He’d become intimately familiar with her body and knew exactly which parts to touch or lick to make her toes curl.

Yet Garl wasn’t here right now and she was getting antsy. She’d like a good lovemaking session just about now and there was nothing as frustrating as wanting sex but not having that special person around to participate. Of course, there was more than one way to take care of that problem…

In her conservative religious household, Astraea had been taught that masturbation was a sin. Why exactly, she had never clearly gotten an answer to. Some religious text about their God killing a guy who pulled out or that it kept you from worshipping God. That or it would somehow hurt your relationship or the sanctity of sex. Her superior Saint always said that masturbation didn’t make you dirty, but revealed the dirt already inside you. Back then, it made sense to her. Now, it sounded like something a serial killer would scrawl onto the wall in blood.

In fact, soon after she briefly broke up with Garl and was kicked out of the family home, she had started to explore. First, she told herself it was simply to relieve stress and a good way to fall asleep. Yet it didn’t take long to realize that she simply enjoyed getting off every now and then, even without someone else around. What’s more, it had made her a lot more knowledgeable about her own body and knowing what she liked definitely improved her sex life now she had one.

Of course, she never told her boyfriend that she masturbated. He’d been a lot slower in letting go of the shackles of the past. She wasn’t sure he’d understand if she told him she could also enjoy herself without him. Still, what he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him and again, it would likely be a long time before he’d be getting home. 

Her decision was made.

She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV, then reached down to pull off her pajama pants. Her shirt was quickly tossed aside as well. Now fully naked, she propped up a pillow and leaned against it. She spread her legs, ready to have some fun by herself.

As she reached down to play with her breasts, her imagination kicked in. She imagined Garl there with her. Him appreciatively looked down on her naked body. He too was naked and he’d lean in to roughly kiss her before leaning down to give her chest some attention.

She imagined his hands there as she cupped both her breasts, feeling their weight. She started to knead the sensitive flesh slowly, gently, enjoying just how relaxed this always made her. As she moved her hands across them, stroking and pawing, she could already feel herself grow warm and she let out a soft sigh.

After a while, she caught a nipple between her fingers and squeezed it, eliciting a small gasp. She then ran a palm across the now erect little nub, a shudder running through her. On instinct, she repeated the motion over and over, swiftly feeling how her breasts got ever more sensitive. 

She then went for giving it more focused attention. Her thumbs moved across the nipples, insistently rubbing against them while the rest of her fingers caressed the underside of her breasts. The feeling of it was simply divine and she swiftly started to give in to the sensation.

In her head, it was her lover who was actually doing this to her. She imagined her weight on top of her, pinning her in place. His hands and mouth on her chest, using his tongue and teeth until he’d actually reduced her to begging. Once she’d done that to his satisfaction, he would move lower, kissing his way down her ribcage, to her stomach, to below her bellybutton…

Almost immediately, one of Astraea’s hands trailed lower. She ran her fingers over all of those areas, teasingly tickling her own skin. She dipped them into her bellybutton then slowly moved under it to get to the area she really wanted it.

One brief touch of her womanhood and she could feel she was already wet. She smiled, running two fingers over the swollen lower lips. She repeated the motion several more times, enjoying just how sensitive it already was, soft whimpers already escaping her throat.

Finally, she parted them to reveal the moist little bud and opening within. Using her index fingers, she started to circle her clit as slowly as she could, wanting to build up as much pleasure as she could. She teased it out of its hood quite easily and lay back with a soft whine as she could gradually feel heat building up in her stomach.

Again, she imagined Garl doing these things to her. His fingers toying with her clit, before kneeling down between her legs and assaulting it with his tongue. She shuddered at the thought of him sucking on it, teasing it until she could take no more. Meanwhile, she imagined two of his fingers sliding into her hot, waiting entrance.

Carefully, she started sliding two of her own digits into her womanhood. She reveled in the feeling of her inner walls stretching ever so slightly, greedily clamping down on the intruders. She worked herself over them, panting, imagining it was her lover doing this to her, reducing her to a mewling mess before he would finally push himself inside and give her what she truly wanted.

Even if she couldn’t have that last one in her case, fantasizing about it sure did the trick. Soon, she was moaning and writhing, biting her lip as she got lost in pleasure. The pressure inside her increased, her leg muscle straining and she knew it wasn’t long before she would reach her peak

“A-Astraea?”

The sudden calling of her name had her look up through half-lidded eyes, only for them to go wide and for her to let out an icy shriek. Standing at the far end of the bed was Garl, bag still on his shoulder with a look that held the middle between fascination and deep shock. How long he’d already been standing here, she had no idea but it was already too long. 

Sheer mortification washed over her, her arousal disappearing into thin air. On instinct, she reached for a nearby blanket and covered herself with it. Not that it was any use, of course. He’d already seen too much.

“G-Garl… Y-you’re home…”

She mentally slapped herself for saying something that stupidly obvious. Not that her boyfriend seemed to notice. His logical thinking seemed to fail him as well and his tone indicated hesitation on whether he should acknowledge what he’d just seen or act like it never happened.

“Yeah, I decided to head back home. Sorry that I didn’t call. My phone battery was down…”

She took a deep breath, pulling up the blanket a little further. “Oh, that explains it. Well, welcome home.”

During the silence that ensued afterwards, Astraea swore she could hear a choir of crickets. By now, her mind started to race. What should she do now? She was still naked and hiding under a blanket after her boyfriend caught her in the act. Should she just fake a yawn, say she was tired and pretend to go to sleep, then hope he’d forgotten in the morning? She inwardly scoffed. As if that was going to happen.

“You were…masturbating.”

Garl’s response, stating the painfully obvious, nearly had her let out a groan. She particularly noticed his hesitation in even speaking that last word out loud. Once again, she hesitated on what she should do next. There was no getting out of this awkward confrontation now.

It was there, knowing she had to face the music, that she made a decision. In a moment of clarity, she realized that she couldn’t have hidden this from her boyfriend forever. So she was simply going to be brutally honest and damn the consequences.

“I missed you and I didn’t know when you’d be home. So I decided to take care of things myself.”

Again, it was deathly quiet after she made that statement and almost immediately, she started having second thoughts. What if she had hurt his feelings? What if he now thought he wasn’t enough for her? She really wasn’t sure if he was capable of understanding that this was not connected to her feelings for him in any way. 

“Could you…continue?”

For a second, Astraea was sure she misheard. She looked at Garl stunned, expecting anything but that. Almost immediately, he grew red and awkwardly set down his bag. 

“It was…really hot to look at. Could…you let me watch?”

At this point, she could feel her jaw starting to hang open and she was probably sporting the same blush her boyfriend did. Did he really just ask her to masturbate in front of him? While he was there, watching? She was speechless and more than a little embarrassed.

To masturbate was one thing to her, even a thing she didn’t attach a lot of emotion to. Heck, she did it when she couldn’t sleep or was simply bored. To do so in front of an audience, however, was another thing entirely even if it was her lover who’d already seen her naked on more than one occasion.

“Why?”

He only grew even redder in response. “I…I just like seeing you like that. Enjoying yourself. I don’t always get to see that when I’m in the thick of it too…”

By now, the color on her cheeks matched his, especially when she felt a little twinge of arousal going through her frame again. The ache she had felt before he came into the room was rearing its ugly head once more. Especially when she realized it might be because of what he was saying.

As embarrassing as that was though, another part of her realized that this was possibly the very best outcome. Garl didn’t feel hurt or personally affected by the idea that she was pleasuring herself. All things considered, wasn’t the fact he found it enticing the far better option?

That was all it took for her. Clearly he wasn’t upset about it and she still had an ache that needed fixing. She might as well give him a show, or at least attempt to.

She smiled at him and pushed away the blanket, revealing her naked body to him. She could see him smile back in appreciation. He’d always been complimentary of her body and she only needed to see the look in his eyes to know he still felt like it was a marvel to behold.

No longer interested in taking the long way around, she brought one hand up to her breast and put the other between her legs. She was still wet and it took her but a few strokes of her clit to regain her previous feeling of arousal. Within moments, she had established a rhythm again and was softly sighing and moaning as her engorged clit because more sensitive with every touch. 

She was surprised just how easily she got back to enjoying herself, enough that she was almost questioning herself. Perhaps there was a dirtier side to her mind, after all. That or she was so desperate for release she no longer cared. 

From the corner of her eye, she looked at Garl. Her boyfriend, however, didn’t seem to feel left out at all. Instead, he seemed to enjoy the show, watching her with rapt fascination. He inched closer as if to study every little detail of her pleasuring herself, taking in everything from the gentle movement of her breasts to the aching spasms of her womanhood.

Part of Astraea wondered if she should feel ashamed at that, but the sentiment never manifested. For some reason, she didn’t feel humiliated or objectified at all. If anything, seeing Garl look at her like this was rather exciting. He was staring at her, entranced, as if she was the single most beautiful thing in the universe. It boosted her ego like nothing ever did before and only made her desire grow stronger.

Confidently, she increased her pace a little, spreading her legs even further so he had the best possible view. By now, she could feel her muscles starting to twitch and her need to obtain climax grew ever greater. Anyone be damned if she’d look less like a sensual goddess and more like an animal in heat. Only a little more, she figured, that would do it…

She gasped when she suddenly felt lips wrap around her nipple. Startled, she looked up, only to blush when she found Garl there. She had been to absorbed by her little show that she hadn’t even noticed him undressing and crawling onto the bed next to her. She shuddered as he ran his tongue over her nipple, barely able to form coherent words.

“I thought you wanted to watch.”

He simply grinned at her. “I did. Now how about some audience participation?”

She was convinced her head looked like a tomato by now. Still, any thoughts were quickly swept from her mind when he continued to suck on her breast, indicating for her to keep going. She did so, whimpering softly at how good the extra stimulation felt as she toyed with her clit. 

Astraea practically wailed when she felt him push a finger into her quivering opening, soon followed by a second and third. She helplessly bucked against them, wanting to feel them deep inside her. When they found that rough spot deep within, she lost the ability to form sentences and all she was left only mewling.

She could vaguely feel his erection against her belly and on instinct, she reached out to return the favor. Wrapping her left hand around him, she started to stroke him, giving him some much-needed relief. This earned a grunt from her boyfriend, but he definitely didn’t seem to mind as he shamelessly started to thrust into her hand, continuing to tease her with his mouth.

She could feel her eyes rolling back in her head, completely caught up in the intimacy and physical pleasure of it all. Never had she thought she could feel like this. This sexy and confident, so sure of herself as a sexual being. What’s more, she never expected that Garl would like it as much as she did. 

Gradually, the feeling of his mouth and fingers were getting the better of her. She was so wet she was practically soaking and with every little movement, she could feel herself getting closer. Similarly, she could already feel him leaking some precum. If they kept it up like this, neither of them would last long. 

Then, out of nowhere, her lover pulled back from her. She whined in distaste when his mouth left her breast and his fingers withdrew from her needy womanhood. She lay there bereft, looking up to ask him just what the hell he thought he was doing. She didn’t even get the chance.

Instantly, Astraea was met with a grin, before he leaned in to kiss her. He forced her mouth open, his tongue entwining with hers. She could only let him, enjoying the raw passion of him ravaging her mouth, feeling his skin on hers. She didn’t protest in the slightest when he got on top of her and pulled her into an embrace, feeling his manhood press against her entrance.

She let out the lewdest moan as he speared her in a single thrust, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him as deeply as possible. Nothing beat actually having him inside of her and she reveled in the feeling of her womanhood being stretched all around him. She squirmed against him impatiently, determined for him to move and give her what she wanted or else she’d do it herself.

He was quick to oblige her. Without warming he pulled back an inch before pushing back in, sending shockwaves of ecstasy through her body. She didn’t even get any time to recover, as he repeated the motion over and over. He pushed his tongue back into her mouth, tongue wrestling with hers, as he made love to her like his life depended on it.

All Astraea could do was lie back and take it as he pounded away at her, bringing her higher with each thrust. All she could do was cling onto him, begging him not to stop as she started to clench around him. She was so slick he was moving in and out of her effortlessly and the rush of it was making her delightfully dizzy. By now, her body was so sensitive that every little movement had her cry out and she knew neither of them were going to last very long. 

All it took was a particularly rough thrust bottoming her out and grazing her clit on the way in. She screamed as her orgasm took hold, sending her spiraling into the realm of overwhelming pleasure. Her toes curled and muscles jerked and the only thing she could do was moan Garl’s name in a kiss, riding out the waves as he continued to plunge inside of her until he too gained release. 

She whimpered softly as she felt him come inside her, still holding a firm grip on him as he collapsed on top of her. She was gasping for breath, chest heaving as she was slowly coming down from her high. Too tired to do anything else, she simply lay back, enjoying the closeness until either of them found the strength to get up again.

“H-hey… Astraea? Are you alright?”

She smiled as she Garl looking her over, head rested against her shoulder. “Yeah… That was a lot of fun…”

He returned the smile, glad to know she had enjoyed it as much as he clearly did. “That was definitely something else… I didn’t think you’d be the type to…”

Astraea snickered. “I’m a living, breathing girl. Not the holy virgin. At least not anymore. I too can enjoy pleasure for pleasure’s sake. And you know that now.”

He stared at her for a moment, then chuckled as well. “Nope, you aren’t. I’m glad for that too. I guess I no longer have to keep my time in the shower a secret then…”

That comment had her pause for a moment, only to burst into a giggle. So neither of them did very well with the idea of sex in the most puritanical sense. That was good to know. They clearly still had some way to go in communicating in the bedroom, but that was alright. Maybe, after tonight, they had made a little more progress in being open about their sexual enjoyment. 

She kissed his forehead, wrapping an arm around him. “It’s good to have you home.”

He responded with a smile, curling up against her while holding her close. “Well, I’m glad to be home.”


End file.
